User talk:Alec Klickesess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saturday Night Live Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Phil Collins page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) Frank Sinatra Done. Here's the page. :) - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 11:53, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Re Hi Alec, I am already done with the cleaning up of the presidents' pages (Ronald Reagan, George H. W. Bush and Bill Clinton) and I will do the others sometime later. I hope you like them. :) - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 13:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Rosie O'Donnell Just to let you know, I already cleaned up the Rosie O'Donnell page. And also, if you are creating an article of a host or a musical guest, please use the bumper shoot image for the infobox and do not use any other images. Only use any other image if the person is a cast member or a staff of SNL. Thanks! - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 11:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's just that there are many real-life people who have been impersonated on SNL with most of their portrayers being younger than them. It will kinda be useless to say that. :) - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 08:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I will be creating the articles of those impressions from October 6, 2012 soon. - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 10:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) February 23, 1991 Hi Alec, I noticed you created the article for the February 23, 1991 episode. Just wanted to say good job on making your first episode article. I also did a bit of cleanup on the article. Hope you keep making episode articles for the '90s episodes. Thanks! - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 22:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Pope Benedict XVI Hi, I just want to thank you for creating an article for Pope Benedict XVI. Just to let you know, I added some more information about him and did a little fixing there. If you also don't mind, I exchanged the position of Fred Armisen and Darrell Hammond's images from the gallery to the infobox because I just felt like it was more current. I hope it's okay for you. But it's also okay to me if you don't like the position of the images and you are free to exchange their positions again. :) Thanks! - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 10:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re Hey Alec, I was busy with some stuff during the Holy Week so I wasn't really that active here, but I'll be pretty active once April 6, 2013 comes by. Right now, I'm kinda busy with some school work I have to do but I can still edit and clean up some of those pages. :) - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 00:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I actually had Easter already just yesterday. It's Monday morning right now over here in the Philippines. I'm 18 by the way. - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 01:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) SNL Archives The team behind SNL Archives created a duplicate of the webiste with a new address where the information about Season 39 is placed. Here is the link to their new website. - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 12:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin Greetings! I came on to do some visual and content updates recently, and I noticed there is no active leadership. I see that, along with a couple other users, you've been putting in a great deal of work on this wikia lately... I'm wondering if you might be interested in taking on an admin role here? If not, no worries, but every successful community needs a admin presence in order to keep things running smoothly in a positive direction. Please let me know if you're up for it or not - again, no pressure at all, I just thought you deserved consideration before I broaden the search. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:28, February 1, 2014 (UTC)